Grindstone
Grindstones are crafting stations found in . Overview Grindstones can be used to improve weapons, by sharpening them and adding weight for extra damage. Unlike in previous games, weapons in Skyrim no longer have durability, making the increase in damage and enchantments the only way to upgrade a weapon. Grindstones may be found in almost every corner of Skyrim's cities, towns, and even in mines, caves and forts. Using a grindstone increases your Smithing level, although to a lesser degree than actually forging a weapon. Appropriate metal ingots are required to upgrade each item (i.e., Ebony Ingot for an Ebony Sword). However, certain weapons require more exotic materials in order to upgrade them, such as the chitin of a Chaurus for Falmer weapons, or even ingredients normally used in alchemy. There are six levels of upgrade available (from least to greatest): fine, superior, exquisite, flawless, epic, and legendary. Each upgrade level has a required skill level, and this level can be reduced with the perk associated with the type of weapon that the player wishes to upgrade. Gallery TESV Grindstone.png Grindstone.jpg Trivia *The starting animation of using a grindstone always shows the Dragonborn grinding an Iron Sword, no matter what weapon they are wielding. *When a blacksmith works at a workbench, clicking on the workbench will result in a message "someone else is using this item." However, the user gives way to the Dragonborn in a couple of seconds. *Occasionally, when upgrading two of the same weapons, the weapons will no longer stack in the inventory/favorites list when one or both are equipped. This problem will fix itself only when both weapons are not being used. *Grindstones can be found outside of nearly every blacksmith's shop. *Upgraded weapons cannot be bought, only bought back if sold to the merchant first. *Outside of Lost Valley Redoubt, a dead Nord can be found with his head resting on a grindstone and blood everywhere. If the Dragonborn sneaks up on the nearby Forsworn, they would hear him/her saying how the only good thing about Nords is how you can make their skull into an axe blade. *Smithing perks can significantly increase the weapon improvements. With the relevant perk and a Smithing level of 100 or above, it is possible to improve a weapon to Legendary quality. The damage of a Legendary quality weapon continues to increase past level 100, hence it is worth to use Fortify Smithing enchantments even if the base skill is at the maximum. *If an item is enchanted, it will require the Smithing perk Arcane Blacksmith to be improved. *In order to create a grindstone in a home in the add-on, the Dragonborn will need Sawn Log (x1) Iron Fittings (x1) and Quarried Stone (x1). Once created, this item cannot be removed. Bugs *If the player kills an NPC who is using the grindstone, it will continue to move as if someone is still using it. ** A different version of this bug is trying to use a grindstone while a smith is trying to use it at the same time, and the grindstone will move and play the grinding sound when no one is using it. * Being very near or operating a grindstone will sometimes cause all in-game audio thereafter to be accompanied by annoying crackling. Quitting the game and restarting should fix this. *If the player stands still, Serana will start to use a grindstone if one is nearby, and if she leaves it suddenly to fight an enemy, it will continue working indefinitely, even with sound effects. * If the player jumps repeatedly on the 'seat' of the grindstone, there is a chance they will glitch into the 'falling position.' The player will hover and wave its arms whilst moving normally for a short time, and then return to a normal stance. * There is a chance that when selecting a weapon to upgrade and then leaving the grindstone without upgrading that weapon will leave the "grinding" sound file still playing. Just use the grindstone again and exit to fix. Appearances * de:Schleifstein es:Piedra de afilar fi:Grindstone fr:Meule it:Mola ja:Grindstone pl:Kamień szlifierski ru:Точильный камень uk:Точильний камінь Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Interactive Items